


Lonesome Highway

by sunset_oasis



Series: Love of the Serpents [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A competition of patience (stubbornness), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Blaise accelerated a little, overtaking the 2 cars in front of them. He was more than slightly above the speed limit now, and he quite enjoyed the thrill of the speed, though he kept his face impassive and made no sound. Beside him, Theo didn't react at all.Not that Blaise expected him to.Hisfriend– Blaise hesitated a bit at choosing a proper term because truthfully, he wasn't sure what they were right now – had been acting passive aggressive ever since the beginning of the trip. He had argued with Blaise over every single small, irrelevant thing and Blaise had gotten tired. He'd tried to coax Theo into telling him what the hell was wrong, but then Theo had just ignored him completely.After 2 days of trying, Blaise was irritated as hell and gave up trying.Two can play this game,he thought,we'll see who caves first, huh?[ALTERNATIVELY: Blaise and Theo went on a road trip, and passive aggressively ignored each other along the way.]





	Lonesome Highway

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

_[Day 6]_

Sixth day into the road trip, they already hadn't spoken to each other for over 60 hours.

Blaise Zabini sat on the driver's seat, determinedly staring in front of him and ignoring the person at the seat beside him.

For his part, Theo Nott was glancing at the sceneries that flew past them outside the car window, pretending Blaise didn't exist, and listening to music on his iPod. (When Blaise had stolen a glance at it three hours ago, it had been playing Train's 50 Ways to Say Goodbye. He would've snorted but he hadn't wanted to be the one breaking the silence.)

Blaise accelerated a little, overtaking the 2 cars in front of them. He was more than slightly above the speed limit now, and he quite enjoyed the thrill of the speed, though he kept his face impassive and made no sound. Beside him, Theo didn't react at all.

Not that Blaise expected him to.

His _friend_ – Blaise hesitated a bit at choosing a proper term because truthfully, he wasn't sure what they were right now – had been acting passive aggressive ever since the beginning of the trip. He had argued with Blaise over every single small, irrelevant thing and Blaise had gotten tired. He'd tried to coax Theo into telling him what the hell was wrong, but then Theo had just ignored him completely.

After 2 days of trying, Blaise was irritated as hell and gave up trying. _Two can play this game,_ he thought, _we'll see who caves first, huh?_

They still took switched driving every day, like they'd previously agreed. They still stopped at someplace for lunch and dinner every day when it was time for food, they just did it completely without talking to each other.

Hell, they still slept on the same bed every night when they arrived at some hotel, and woke up every morning and waited for each other until they were both ready to leave.

They just – they just didn't _talk_ to each other. At _all._

The silent tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife, and apparently neither of them was going to be the one to break it.

 

* * *

 

_[Day 9]_

Theo skillfully maneuvered the car to the dodge the group of cars in front of them as he overtook them all in a quick speed. If they were acting normally right now, Blaise would've probably rolled his eyes a bit fondly at him.

Now, Blaise was focusing on the FIFA mobile football, paying no attention to Theo. Theo told himself that he didn't fucking care at all if Blaise was ignoring or not.

Except he did.

Theo still remembered what he'd overheard the day before the road trip. Draco had been asking Blaise about their 'road trip date', and Blaise had snorted derisively saying that this wasn't a date at all.

Right.

And here he'd thought all their previous going-to-movies-together and all those midnight conversations and those small gifts had meant something. How _stupid_ of him. Of course it wouldn't be, not to Blaise.

Theo tried not to be angry, be bitter about it, but his annoyance must've shown. Blaise had tried confronting him about it, tried coaxing him into spilling his feelings, but Theo has just snapped coldly and said that nothing was wrong.

Theo was a bit disappointed after Blaise had given up trying. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was. He swallowed down the bitterness and glared sullenly at the endless view of highway in front of him.

He was _fine_.

 

* * *

 

_[Day 12]_

Blaise drove down the highway and stopped by a McDonalds for dinner. He knew Theo had always loathed McDonalds, and would normally complain about having to eat at such a place, but today Theo's expression remained impassively as he followed Blaise into the McDonalds and ordered a burger with a perfectly calm tone.

They ate in complete silence, just like they'd been for the past week, ignoring each other and focusing on their own phone all the time.

 _Is something wrong between the two of you?_ Pansy's asked Blaise through messenger.

 _No. Why?_ Blaise typed back.

_Neither of you mentioned each other even once since your trip started, which is unusual, you realize._

_We're fine._ Blaise pressed the enter button, inwardly cursing Pansy's talent at smelling gossip. He ignored her after that, even though he was pretty sure this would make her even more suspicious.

Blaise's cellphone rang, showing the caller was Pansy. He rejected the call.

Theo didn't look at him the entire time.

 

* * *

 

_[Day 15]_

The rain was pouring when Theo parked at the hotel parking lot that day. It was then he realized he'd forgotten to bring his umbrella. He quickly glanced at Blaise, who, apparently remembered to bring one. _Arsehole._

He wasn't about to ask Blaise to share the umbrella with him. It was just a little walk from the parking lot to the hotel, anyway. Even if the rain wasn't so small.

He silently climbed out of the car. The rain poured down on him, and for a split moment he regretted his rashness. But then he remembered that the alternative was probably worse.

Blaise caught up with him easily, holding the umbrella for them both. Annoyed, Theo walked a little faster, putting himself under the rain again. Blaise quickly followed, seemingly determined to share that fucking umbrella.

Theo broke into a run.

 

* * *

 

Blaise glared at Theo who was currently running towards the hotel in the pouring rain – and wondered why the _fuck_ did he have to fall in love this goddamn _idiot_. Then his attention snapped back as he saw, in slow motion, that Theo seemed to be falling – presumably because of the slippery ground caused by the rain.

He rushed forward and steadied Theo. Theo's feet found the ground again, and he quickly disentangled himself from Blaise's grip.

Blaise couldn't take it anymore. He hate to be the one to give in first, he always took pride in his patience to play the long game, but this was getting _ridiculous_.

"Theodore Nott, stop being a fucking _idiot_ ," Blaise snapped.

Theo ignored him and began walking towards the hotel again. He didn't answer, but neither did him try to run away again when Blaise caught up with him with the umbrella this time.

When they were finally at their room, Theo muttered, "Don't see why you'd care if I tripped or not."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at him, and drawled, a suppressed anger in his tone, " _So_ sorry. I didn't realize that you were trying to _cure your idiocy_ by crashing on your head or something. Should've let you fall."

Theo sneered at him. "Well, I'm sorry that you have to go on a road trip date with an idiot like me – oh wait, this _isn't_ a date to you at all, I forgot."

Blaise stilled, and suddenly he understood. "You heard Draco and my conversation."

Theo just said contemptuously, "Genius, Blaise. Anyway, not that I _cared_ or anything –"

"I told him that because I knew _you_ 're not interested in _me,_ " Blaise snapped. "Not _that_ way. _You_ were the one who told Pansy I'm just a friend and nothing more, _remember_?"

 

* * *

 

It was Theo's turn to freeze. He never knew that Blaise had heard _that_. Theo had been … reluctant to admit that he'd been falling for Blaise over the past few months, and had naturally denied it when Pansy had asked.

 _Fuck_.

He tore his gaze away from Blaise, realization suddenly dawning on him, on why Blaise had told Draco this wasn't a date. It was Theo's own fault, in some way.

"Oh," he managed, suddenly wanting to disappear. Then he sneezed a bit, as he felt the cold air from the air conditioning against his still wet clothing and skin.

Blaise realized too, and said irritably. "Go take a shower. Just – go. I'll bring your clothes later."

"I'm sorry," Theo rushed out. "I – I lied to Pansy, okay? I was afraid. I –"

"Go to the shower, Theo," Blaise repeated, " _go_."

Theo felt pathetic for asking, but he couldn't help doing so, hating how he pleading he sounded, "Could you join me?"

Blaise closed his eyes, opened them again, and sighed warily, "Fine. Now go. I'll get our clothes."

 

* * *

 

The hot water of the shower hit against their skin. They gazed at each other wordlessly, before Theo hesitantly leant towards Blaise and pressed his head against Blaise's chest. Blaise didn't push him away.

"I'm sorry. I _am_ an idiot, I guess," he mumbled.

It took a few moments before Blaise answered, with a sigh, "I probably haven't been acting maturely as well."

Another silence fell between them, with only the sound of the shower, and Theo finally blurted out, "I – I'm in love with you, Blaise."

Their eyes met, and Blaise's expression softened. He cupped Theo's cheek and said simply, "Me too."

After the briefest moment of hesitation, Blaise kissed Theo on the lips, and Theo felt himself slowly melting into it, he felt the love between them –

\- and this time, he wasn't afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
